


Relief

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain had become unrelenting, not allowing him even a moment of blessed respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pain! It had become unrelenting, not allowing him even a moment of blessed respite. He was unable to stop the agonized groan that slipped from between his lips as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, drawing his knees up towards his chest in a desperate attempt to relieve the unending stabbing pains that left him gasping for air. He felt a cool hand lightly touch his fevered brow before Steve gently kissed his cheek and whispered reassuringly, "It wont be much longer, I promise, until the doc gets you up to the OR and take that appendix out."


	2. 16 Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sixteen steps to the window and sixteen steps back to the side of the bed. Steve McGarrett had found himself counting them as he paced the small hospital room.

It was sixteen steps to the window and sixteen steps back to the side of the bed. Steve McGarrett had found himself counting them as he paced the small hospital room. It had been hours since Danny had been brought back from recovery, but he had not yet awoken.

Steve turned and paced towards the wall again. It had been close, too close, Danny's appendix had burst on the operating table but Doc had reassured him with strong antibiotics and careful monitoring, Danno would make a full recovery and with a few weeks rest, would be well enough to return to work. It would be a recovery under his own watchful eyes. He would ensure his lover got all the attention and rest he needed.

A soft sigh, a small movement within the bed, he was beside Danny's side within a heartbeat, placing his hand reassuringly on his lover’s too warm arm as he gently cupped the side of Dan’s face with the other. He was unable to stop the small smile of relief that tugged at his lips as he watched the heavy eyelids fluttered for a moment before he saw the small slits of blue eyes beneath them watching him. Leaning down he gently kissed him as he reassured the man that he loved, “You’re going to be fine Danno, you’re going to be fine.”


End file.
